iOpposite
by the-silence-sings
Summary: Carly, Sam & Freddie aren't what you think they are.
1. Prologue

They are not what you think they are…

*  
>She isn't perfect, sweet, caring or kind…<p>

She isn't aggressive, tough, mean or devious…

And He's not dorky, corny, weak or desperate…

They are not what you think they are…

What you see is a lie, a mask, an act…

What you see and of what they really are…

It is false.

Nothing is what is seems…

So don't tell them that they are lying or joking or kidding…

Because they're not, they're god damned serious…

And I'm going to show you just how serious we are…

* * *

><p>Three chapters<br>About the realities and lies behind  
>Carly&amp;Sam&amp;Freddie<p>

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Carly: What Lies Beneath

When you look at ::**C a r l y**:: I'll bet you see:

*P*E*R*F*E*C*T* brown hair….

*G*E*O*G*E*O*U*S* brown eyes…

A *C*H*E*E*R*F*U*L*,

*H*A*P*P*Y*

& *K*I*N*D* _bubbly_ personality…

And

*A**G*R*E*A*T**F*R*I*E*N*D*…

**..::..**  
>Take a breath<br>Hold it in  
>Start a fight<br>You won't win  
>Had enough<br>Let's begin  
>Nevermind<br>I don't care  
><strong>..::..<strong>

When she's in a crowd you see her /M/E/G/A/W/A/T/T/ smile…

But if you watch her _c l o s e_ enough,

just _**e n o u g h**_ you'll see that her smile is _fake_, _forced_…

You'll see and hear that every _**well mannered**_, _lady-like word _is said through **/gritted/teeth/.**

Her room is a _mess_…

clothes _thrown_ everywhere,

her _favourite_ colours are *R*E*D* and *B*L*A*C*K*. [[**red**forthe_blood_&**black**forthe_soul_]]

**..::..**  
>All in all<br>You're no good  
>You don't cry<br>Like you should  
>Let it go<br>If you could  
>When love dies in the end<br>**..::..**

She is just a *B*E*A*U*T*I*F*U*L**T*E*R*R*O*R*.

She tried so hard to _please_ people and now she _turned_ out to be a _devil_.

Or _maybe_ she was a /D/E/M/O/N/ to begin with…

**..::..  
><strong>So I'll find what lies beneath  
>Your sick twisted smile<br>As I lie underneath  
>Your cold jaded eyes<br>Now you turn the tide on me  
>'Cause you're so unkind<br>I will always be here  
>For the rest of my life<br>**..::..**  
><em><br>_That's all Carly:  
><em>s c r e a m s<em>,  
>*F*U*s*T*r*R*a*T*i*O*n*,<br>/H/A/T/R/E/D/,  
>[[Careless_Moments]]<br>and  
>%<strong>A<strong> _heart_ **as** _cold_ **as** _ice%_

She goes _through _

/C/R/U/S/H/E/S/ and *D*A*T*E*S* and _B o Y f R i E n D s_

like sand goes _through_ someone's hand.

That *B*E*A*U*T*I*F*U*L /P/R/I/N/C/E/S/S/ is _fake._

**..::..  
><strong>Here we go  
>Does it hurt<br>Say goodbye  
>to this world<br>I will not  
>Be undone<br>Come to life  
>It gets worse<br>**..::..**

She doesn't really give a _damn_ about _F e e L i N g S_ and all that *C*R*A*P*P*Y**M*U*S*H*Y* stuff.

She just _USES_ people; she _USES_ them so that she _LeAvEs _a **scar**.

She used Sam's *tough girl* **image** to hide her own,

it made Carly seem like the

/G/O/O/D/G/I/R/L/.

**..::..**  
>All in all<br>You're no good  
>You don't cry<br>Like you should  
>I'll be gone<br>when you fall  
>Your sad life<br>Says it all  
><strong>..::..<br>**  
>Carly acts like the <strong>*Cinderella*/** or the **\*Snow White*\**

When really she's the **\*Wicked Stepmother */  
><strong>  
>She turned into the ((-W-i-T-c-H-)) when her mommy's [[b o y]] friend <strong>fuckednoraped<strong> her.

She was **n e v e r** the same again; she dated other guys so that she could ([forget]) her _**f i r s t (firstwhatfuckingbreakingpain?)**_

As soon as the c-u-r-r-e-n-t_g-u-y told her he wanted **M.O.R.E** , she _d u m p e d_ his _**sososorryass**_ on the /S/P/O/T/.

Saving herself from _**thatfuckingvulnerable **_feeling again, but **D E S T R O Y I N G** her _}{everyone}{_…

**..::..**  
>Don't carry me under<br>You're the devil in disguise  
>God sing for the hopeless<br>I'm the one you left behind  
><strong>..::..<strong>

N_O_B_O_D_Y knows the _real_

**}{::C.A.R.L.Y..S.H.A.Y:: }{  
><strong>  
>And the <em>t r u t h<em> about Carly is:

**([[(..::She is Completely Heartless::..)]])**

**..::..**  
>Now you turn the tide on me<br>'Cause you're so unkind  
>I will always be here<br>For the rest of my life.  
><strong>..::..<strong> 


	3. Sam: Broken

When you look at :: **S a m **:: I'll bet you see:

*W*I*L*D* **C U R L Y** blonde hair….

*H*Y*P*N*O*T*I*S*I*N*G* blue eyes…

A *D*E*V*I*O*U*S*,

*T* R*E*A*C*H*E*R*O*U*S*

& *E*V*I*L* _bully_ personality…

And

*A**M*E*A*N**P*E*R*S*O*N*…

**..::..**  
>The broken clock is a comfort,<br>it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>**..::..**

When she's in a crowd, she /S/T/A/N/D/S/O/U/T/

{(Because she's the one giving a **NERD** a _W.E.D.G.I.E_)}

But if you watch her _c l o s e_ enough,

just _**e n o u g h**_ you'll see that her **attitude** is just an _a c t_, a _s h o w_…

You'll hear that every _W O R D _that comes out of her mouth, is **C.R.A.C.K.E.D**

**..::..**  
>And I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts<br>I am damaged at best,  
>like you've already figured out<br>**..::..**

Her **{}LIFE{}** is a _mess_…

d r e a m s and **BROKEN PROMISES** just_ thrown_ everywhere,

her _favourite_ colour is **/CLEAR/WHITE/** because it's the same colour of the _tears _she cries  
><span>  
>[[But Shh, don't tell anyone at school she's a <strong>M E S S<strong>}}

She is just a *V*U*L*N*E*R*A*B*L*E*M*O*N*S*T*E*R*.

She tried so hard to _pick up_ all the _b r o k e n_ pieces but now she's too **d e s t r o y e d** to even try.

Or _maybe_ she was a /T/O/R/N/ to begin with…_  
><em>  
><strong>..::..<strong>  
>I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing<br>With a broken heart that's still beating  
>In the pain, there is healing<br>In your name I find meaning  
>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on<br>I'm barely holdin' on to you  
><strong>..::..<strong>

That's Sam alright:  
><em>t e a r s<em>,  
>*L*o*N*e*L*y**N*i*G*h*T*s*,<br>/P/A/I/N/,  
>[[Wasted_Time]]<br>and  
>%<strong>A <strong>_life_ **as** _hard _**as **_stone%_

She goes _through _

/Y/E/A/R/S/ and *D*A*Y*S* and _M o N t H s _**ALONE**

like water goes through a funnel.

That *D*I*S*A*S*T*E*R is a _lie._

**..::..**  
>The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head<br>I tried my best to be guarded,  
>I'm an open book instead<br>**..::..**__

She wants somebody to **love **her, so she can stop being so fucking _**v u l n e r a b l e**_ and _fragile_. [(and**HE'S**so_fucking_closeto**fixing**her…butmaybe_not_)]

She just _HURTS_ people; she _HURTS_ them so that they _FeeL _her **pain**.

She hurts because she believes that the people around her*feel* **no pain**,

she doesn't let anyone see her cry because she has to be

/S/T/R/O/N/G/.

**..::..**  
>I'm hangin' on another day<br>Just to see what you throw my way  
>And I'm hanging on to the words you say<br>You said that I will be OK  
><strong>..::..<strong>

Sam acts like the **/*The*Joker*/** or the **\*The*Grinch *\**

When she's actually **\* Sleeping Beauty*/  
><strong>  
>She turned into the ((-D-a-m-s-e-l-i-n-D-i-s-t-r-e-s-s-)) when her <em>[[father]]<em> **left **her _**(?ohwhydaddywhy?)**_.

She was **n e v e r** the same again; she tried to ([forget]) and help her _**mother**_.

But when her **mom** started to **DRINK** Sam just fell into an act to _**s a v e **_herself.

**..::..**  
>The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone<br>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home  
><strong>..::..<strong>

It helped Sam get _**through **_the day, but **D E S T R O Y E D** her _}{real-self}{_…

So now N_O_B_O_D_Y knows the _real_

**}{::S.A.M..P.U.C.K.E.T.T:: }{  
><strong>  
>And the <em>t r u t h<em> about Sam is:

**([[(..::She Needs Somebody to Love::..)]])**

**..::..**  
>I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),<br>I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),<br>I'm barely holdin' on to you.  
><strong>..::..<strong>


	4. Freddie: Mad World

When you look at :: **F r e d d i e **:: I'll bet you see:

*D*O*R*K*Y* **F A U L T L E S S** hair….

*D*E*E*P* brown eyes…

A *N*U*B*I*S*H*,

*F*O*R*G*I*V*I*N*G*

& *H*A*R*M*L*E*S*S* _weak_ soul…

And

*A**C*A*L*M**P*E*R*S*O*N*…

**..::..**  
>All around me are familiar faces<br>Worn out places, worn out faces  
>Bright and early for their daily races<br>Going nowhere, going nowhere  
><strong>..::..<strong>

When he's in a crowd, he /B/L/E/N/D/S/I/N/

{(Because he's the one **HIDING **his F.A.C.E)}

But if you watch him _c l o s e_ enough,

maybe just _**e n o u g h**_ you'll see that his **computergenius** is a _mask_, an u-n-b-r-e-a-k-a-b-l-e _mask_…

You'll hear that every _W O R D _that comes out of his _**,g,o,d,d,a,m,n,e,d,**_ mouth, is **B.L.O.O.D.S.T.A.I.N.E.D**

**..::..**  
>Their tears are filling up their glasses<br>No expression, no expression  
>Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow<br>No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
><strong>..::..<strong>

His **{}LIFE{}** is a _DaNgErOuS_…

L i e s and **GUN SHOTS** just_ thrown_ everywhere,

his _favourite_ colour is **/BLUE/** because it's the same colour of her _beautiful _**TEARSTAINED** eyes  
><span>  
>[[But Shh, don't tell anyone at school he's a <strong>M U R D E R E R<strong>}}

He is just a *D*E*A*D*L*Y**S*I*L*E*N*C*E*.

He tried so hard to _clean up_ the _b l o o d y_ MESS of his LiFe.

But it /N/E/V/E/R/ went away…

..::..  
>And I find it kinda funny<br>I find it kinda sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying<br>Are the best I've ever had  
>I find it hard to tell you<br>I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles<br>It's a very, very mad world mad world

That's Freddie alright:  
><em>b l o o d<em>,  
>*O*h**S*o**G*u*i*L*T*y*,<br>/B/E/T/R/A/Y/A/L/,  
>[[Late_Nights]]<br>and  
>%<strong>A <strong>_bloody _**fucked**_ up _**life**_%_

He wants goes _through _

*E*V*E*R*Y* /S/I/N/G/L/E/ D.A.M.N.E.D _**KILL**_

like a gunshot ({[Quick]}) ) #(But he doesn't)#(.

That *D*O*U*B*L*E**L*I*F*E* is a _"PLEADED ||guilty||._

**..::..**  
>Children waiting for the day they feel good<br>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
>And I feel the way that every child should<br>Sit and listen, sit and listen  
><strong>..::..<strong>

He wants somebody to **stop **him, so he can stop being so fucking _**d a n g e r o u s**_ and _demonic_.

He just _HURTS_ people; He _KILLS_ them but he _Can't _**S.T.O.P**.

He hurts because he want to be*like* **his dad**,

he doesn't let anyone see him kill because he can't trust

/A/N/Y/O/N/E/.

**..::..**  
>Went to school and I was very nervous<br>No one knew me, no one knew me  
>Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson<br>Look right through me, look right through me  
><strong>..::..<strong>

Freddie acts like the **/*Geek*/** or the **\*Nerd*\**

When he's really the **\*Murderer*/  
><strong>  
>He transformed into the ((V-i-l-l-i-a-n)) when his <em>[[father]]<em> **came **back.

He followed his daddy's **f o o t s t e p s**; mommy _tried _to **stop** him and now she's all alone ((I'mso**sorry**momso_fucking_**sorry**))

He visits her **[[hismom]]** every **NIGHT** He knows **m o m m y** keeps him safe.

She helps him get _**through **_the day, Mommy **L O O K S A F T E R** his _}{princess-puckett}{_…

**..::..**  
>And I find it kinda funny<br>I find it kinda sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying<br>Are the best I've ever had  
>I find it hard to tell you<br>I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles<br>**..::..**

So now N_O_B_O_D_Y knows the _real_

**}{::F.R.E.D.D.I.E..B.E.N.S.O.N:: }{  
><strong>  
>And the <em>t r u t h<em> about Freddie is:

**([[(..::He Doesn't Wanna be a Murderer::..)]])**

**..::..**  
>It's a very, very mad world ... mad world<br>Enlarging your world  
>Mad world<br>**..::..**


	5. Epilogue

_**So now, I guess my mission is done…  
><strong>_  
>*Proving* to <em>you<em> that your eyes can **deceive **you…

Now I _guess_ you're wondering who I **am**…

Well I am **the air**around you…

I am the _silence_at night…

I am nothing…

I am s_omething_…

I am a **watcher**…

I am a _do-er_…

In fact I am everything…

But most of all…

..::..  
>Masquerade!<br>Paper faces on parade  
>Masquerade!<br>Hide your face so the world will never find you  
>..::..<p>

_**I'm just a figment of your  
><strong>_  
>*i*M*a*G*i*N*a*T*i*O*n*<p> 


End file.
